Summer Paradise
by Natacchi
Summary: Sebuah petualangan kecil Sasuke dan Naruto di hutan sepuluh tahun lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu? —Oneshot. Collab fic with Kouro Ryuki. BL, Chibi Sasuke and Naruto at flashback. Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's event: SasuNaru Day 2012! Prompt: Summer and Chibi Explosion. RnR if you don't mind.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**SUMMER PARADISE**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan and Kouro Ryuki (collab)..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

SUMMER PARADISE © Uchiha Nata-chan & Kouro Ryuki (collab fic)

**Pairing:**

All Hail SasuNaru! XD

**Warnings:**

Boys Love. Chibi Sasuke and Naruto at flashback. AU. Gajeness. Nggaknyambungness (?) /dor

.

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's event: SasuNaru Day 2012!_

_._

**Special prompt from Shrine:**

_~Summer~_

_~Chibi Explosion~_

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

"Cepat, Teme! Lambat sekali _sih_!"

"Santai saja, Dobe. Masih siang."

"Huh, kau ini memang selalu begitu! Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Suasana yang gembira di bukit kecil yang terletak di belakang SD Konoha. Meskipun matahari bersinar begitu terik, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang remaja pirang yang sedang berjalan santai di tengah jalan setapak—sembari asyik menikmati pemandangan alam di sekelilingnya.

"Hutan ini tetap penuh dengan pepohonan, ya. Sama seperti dulu," ucap remaja pirang bernama Naruto pada sesosok remaja lainnya yang berambut dan bermata hitam kelam. "Iya 'kan, Sasuke? Rasanya tidak berubah," lanjut Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"_Yeah_, tetap seperti dulu," pemuda lain yang bernama Sasuke itu pun membalas.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang asyik menatap sekelilingnya. Ia pun menengadahkan kepala ke atas sambil memejamkan mata, "Aku jadi ingat, saat kita terakhir ke sini sepuluh tahun lalu…"

_._

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_._

Siang hari yang terik, mentari bersinar cerah—memberikan yang terbaik yang ia miliki sepanjang tahun. Ya, ini musim panas. Saat di mana matahari bersinar begitu terang, mampu membuat semua makhluk hidup mengeluh karena panas yang berlebihan.

Di suatu bukit yang penuh dengan pepohonan lebat, tampak dua orang anak kecil tengah berdiri diam sambil memasang dua ekspresi yang berbeda—satu anak yang berambut pirang tampak sangat bersemangat dengan peralatan menangkap serangga terpampang di kedua tangannya, sedangkan satu anak lain yang berambut hitam tampak ragu dan tidak terpengaruh dengan aura yang dipancarkan anak di sebelahnya.

"Kau yakin kita akan menangkap serangga di dalam sana, Naruto?" tanya si bocah berambut hitam ragu sambil menatap anak di sebelahnya. Bocah pirang yang dipanggil Naruto pun mengangguk dengan bersemangat, "Tentu saja, Sasuke! Ini 'kan hanya bukit belakang sekolah, sama sekali tidak berbahaya!"

"Tapi kita 'kan tidak pernah masuk ke dalamnya, apalagi kita tidak memberi tahu siapa pun kalau kita kemari…" ucap anak yang dipanggil Sasuke pelan. "Aniki sedang pergi liburan ke pantai bersama teman-temannya, dia tidak akan datang saat kita tersesat nanti…" sambungnya kemudian.

Mendengar keluhan sang sahabat, Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia pun meletakkan peralatan di tangannya ke tanah dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Dengar, Sasuke. Ini hanya bukit belakang sekolah, oke? Kita tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, aku janji. Sekali-sekali kau harus bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa Itachi-nii, mengerti?" bujuknya sambil tersenyum cerah. Sasuke nampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Naruto nyengir makin lebar setelah melihat persetujuan Sasuke. Ia pun mengangkat jaring di tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak, "_Yosh_! Ayo kita mulai perburuan serangganya!"

"Hei, Sasuke… Apa kau merasa kalau kita sudah melewati tempat ini sebelumnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Naruto… Kita benar-benar tersesat."

Di antara pepohonan yang lebat di tengah bukit, nampak dua orang anak kecil tengah berjalan dengan bingung. Sasuke dan Naruto terus berjalan di antara semak belukar, ketakutan dan kebingungan mencari jalan setapak yang mereka lewati saat memasuki bukit.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, seharusnya kita tidak keluar dari jalan setapak," keluh Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, "Seharusnya kita mencari serangga di tempat-tempat yang dekat dengan jalan setapak—atau malah seharusnya kita tidak datang ke bukit ini sejak awal."

"Tapi 'kan aku ingin mencari kumbang tanduk untuk diperlihatkan ke teman-teman nanti, dan kumbang tanduk tidak akan ada di sekitar jalan setapak!" balas Naruto—juga untuk kesekian kalinya, "Mana kutahu kalau ternyata aku sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan jadi tersesat begini!"

"Tapi kita seharusnya tidak datang ke sini tanpa Aniki!" bantah Sasuke mulai naik darah, "Kita tidak pernah datang kemari sebelumnya—dan kau bilang kita akan baik-baik saja! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada kita sekarang!" teriaknya lebih keras.

"…"

"Bahkan kau kehilangan jaring dan peralatan menangkap seranggamu saat kau asyik mengejar kumbang tanduk tadi! Lalu untuk apa kita kemari? Tidak ada! Sia-sia, tahu!"

Lelah membalas setiap perkataan Sasuke—mereka sudah saling berteriak sejak beberapa jam yang lalu—Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk terus bungkam. Ia haus, lapar, dan letih. Dan membalas teriakan Sasuke hanya akan mengurangi tenaganya lebih dari ini.

Tidak mendengar balasan Naruto, Sasuke mendengus. Seharusnya memang tadi ia melarang Naruto keluar dari jalan setapak dan masuk ke semak belukar—atau seharusnya ia biarkan saja si pirang itu masuk sendirian, dan ia akan tetap aman di jalan setapaknya.

Tetapi tentu saja, Sasuke tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan Naruto sendirian—jadi ia mengekori si bocah berkulit _tan_ itu tanpa kata, sampai Naruto kembali dari dunia serangganya dan bertanya tentang arah jalan kepada Sasuke.

Jelas saja Sasuke juga tidak tahu arah jalan—hei, jangan salahkan dia. Ia baru berumur tujuh tahun—hanya lebih tua setahun dari Naruto. Tentu saja ia tidak berpikir akan tersesat seperti ini. Kalau saja ia bisa ikut ke pantai bersama Itachi, ia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini…

"Aniki…" gumam Sasuke pelan. Bola matanya mulai memanas, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti ini tanpa sang kakak. Itachi lebih tua enam tahun darinya, dan sangat bisa diandalkan—wajar kalau Sasuke merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini tanpa kakaknya.

Keadaan hutan yang cukup sepi—hanya terdengar suara serangga khas musim panas di sekeliling mereka—membuat Naruto mendengar gumaman pelan Sasuke. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati mata Sasuke yang terlihat sudah berair.

Naruto jarang sekali melihat Sasuke yang menangis di hadapannya. Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah seseorang yang kuat, dingin, dan selalu berusaha agar bisa mirip dengan kakaknya. Panik melihat air mata menggenang di mata sang sahabat, ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya dalam.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan karena tarikan Naruto, dan mendapati si pirang tengah menatapnya tajam. Refleks, ia menghapus air mata yang belum terjatuh dengan jemarinya. Ia kemudian balas menatap Naruto datar. "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Naruto diam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Sasuke. "Tidak jadi," gumamnya pelan, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan kembali berjalan. Sasuke pun mengekori Naruto dalam diam.

Lama mereka berjalan dalam hening—baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ingin memulai percakapan. Sasuke masih marah pada sang sahabat karena perbuatan ceroboh si pirang, dan Naruto terlalu lelah untuk memulai argumen baru dengan sang bocah bermata hitam kelam tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan—hari sudah sore, entah sudah berapa lama mereka telah tersesat di dalam hutan di bukit tersebut. Mereka merasa kalau mereka berdua hanya berjalan memutar—semua semak belukar dan pepohonan yang mereka lewati selalu tampak sama.

Naruto berjalan pelan di belakang Sasuke—ia sangat lelah dan kelaparan. Mereka baru saja beristirahat beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ia merasa matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan akar pohon yang menyembul di depannya. Naruto pun terjatuh keras, ia berteriak saat pergelangan kakinya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan si _blonde_ segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, dan mendapati Naruto sedang terduduk dengan wajah kesakitan. Terkejut, ia segera menghampiri si pirang dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Naruto mengernyit kesakitan. "Kakiku sakit sekali," gumamnya sambil menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Sasuke pun mencoba menekan bagian kaki Naruto yang bengkak, dan si pirang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Sasuke segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau keseleo," ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto menatapnya panik. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata safirnya. "Aku tidak bisa jalan, dan hari semakin sore… Bagaimana ini…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. Aliran air pun mulai menetes dari pecahan langit di matanya.

Sasuke panik melihat si pirang yang sudah mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia genggam tangan Naruto dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Ia lalu tersenyum menenangkan sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala si _blonde_.

"Tenang saja, kita akan keluar dari sini. Aku janji. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, oke?" bujuk Sasuke dengan tenang. Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto lagi. "Bisa jalan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mencoba berdiri—tapi kaki kirinya terasa begitu sakit. Ia pun menggeleng pelan. Naruto sudah hampir menangis lagi, tapi Sasuke segera memosisikan punggungnya tepat di hadapan si pirang. "Ayo, naik," ucap Sasuke mantap. Ragu-ragu, Naruto secara perlahan menaiki punggung Sasuke.

Setelah yakin Naruto sudah berada di posisi yang aman, Sasuke pun berdiri. Naruto terasa berat di punggungnya—fakta bahwa ia belum makan dan minum selama beberapa jam serta berat tubuhnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto membuatnya sedikit kepayahan. Namun ia acuhkan semua itu, dan memikirkan keselamatan si pirang yang ada dalam tanggung jawabnya. Ia pun mulai berjalan perlahan, kembali berpetualang mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang membingungkan tersebut.

Tak lama mereka berjalan dalam hening, Naruto merasa seperti melihat suatu bangunan di balik pepohonan. Kegirangan, ia berteriak, "Sasuke, lihat! Itu ada rumah! Kita selamat!"

Sasuke merasa telinganya sedikit berdenging karena mendengar teriakan Naruto yang terlalu keras. Namun ia pun mengabaikannya, dan ikut melihat ke arah di mana jari Naruto menunjuk.

Benar kata Naruto. Ada sebuah bangunan di balik beberapa pohon yang menghalangi pemandangan mereka. Tinggal beberapa pohon dan semak belukar lagi, mereka akan selamat. Sasuke pun dengan bersemangat berjalan lebih cepat ke arah bangunan tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah kuil kecil yang tampak sudah tua. Sasuke menatap bangunan di hadapannya dengan kecewa. Ia pikir ia akan menemukan rumah seseorang, dan bisa meminta orang yang tinggal di sana untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Sekarang harapannya pupus begitu saja.

Naruto tampak sama kecewanya dengan Sasuke. Ia diam saja saat Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan berani ke dalam kuil tersebut. Di dalamnya sedikit gelap, tapi sinar matahari sore cukup membuat mereka mampu melihat sekeliling.

Kuil itu cukup kecil, tidak ada apa pun di dalamnya kecuali sebuah altar yang cukup besar untuk ukuran ruangan tersebut. Debu di lantainya cukup tebal. Mungkin tempat ini sudah bertahun-tahun tidak didatangi orang-orang.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di depan altar, lalu menurunkan Naruto. Ia sudah cukup lelah menggendong Naruto, walaupun belum terlalu lama. Setelah si pirang duduk dengan santai, ia pun mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Masa bodoh dengan lantai yang kotor.

Kembali hening merajai ruangan mungil tersebut. Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit energi yang masih tersisa. Ia masih harus menggendong Naruto setelah mereka selesai beristirahat di kuil ini.

Baru saja Sasuke merasa sedikit rileks, ia mendengar isakan Naruto di sisinya. Segera ia membuka mata dan menolehkan kepala, dan ia dapat melihat si pirang yang tengah menangis pelan. Ragu, ia bertanya, "Hei, kenapa menangis lagi?"

"So-soalnya—_hiks_—kita masih tersesat—_hiks_—d-dan hari sudah semakin sore—_hiks_… B-bukannya makin dekat dengan jalan pulang, kita m-malah tersesat makin—_hiks_—jauh…" jawab Naruto sambil terisak pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia juga merasa ingin menangis. Ia lelah dan ketakutan. Tapi ia tidak boleh kelihatan lemah sekarang. Tidak saat Naruto butuh dirinya, seperti saat ini. Maka ia pun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Naruto, kemudian mengecupnya lembut—lagi.

"Tenang, kita pasti bisa keluar dari hutan ini sebelum matahari tenggelam. Aku 'kan sudah berjanji. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya?" bujuk Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. Namun Naruto masih terus saja terisak. Sasuke pun menatap sekeliling, dan menatap altar di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdoa pada Tuhan? Kita minta agar kita bisa keluar dengan selamat dari hutan ini, ya?" ucap Sasuke setengah membujuk, "Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu kalau kau menangis seperti itu, Naruto. Berhentilah menangis, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar bujukan Sasuke. Ia menghentikan isakannya. Bocah berambut pirang ini pun mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan mulai berdoa di dalam hati. Sasuke pun mengikuti gerakan Naruto, dan ikut berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hening sejenak saat mereka berdoa. Setelah selesai, Naruto membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "Perasaanku sudah lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kita coba jalan lagi?"

Sasuke yang sudah selesai berdoa pun mengangguk. Ia merasa lebih lega sekarang. Sasuke yakin, ia bisa membawa Naruto keluar dari bukit ini. Ia kemudian memosisikan punggungnya di hadapan sang sahabat. Setelah yakin Naruto berada di posisi yang tepat, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kuil.

Cukup lama Sasuke berjalan di antara semak belukar dan pepohonan—namun ajaibnya, ia tidak merasa lelah. Naruto pun tampak ceria—ia terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang mereka temui di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada lagi rasa khawatir, mereka yakin mereka bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat.

"Sepertinya matahari hampir terbenam," gumam Naruto pelan. Sasuke pun mendongak, menatap cahaya jingga matahari di kala senja. Ia menghela napas. '_Bagaimana ini?_' batinnya cemas, '_Kalau memang matahari sampai tenggelam, kami tidak akan bisa kelu_—'

"Sasuke! Lihat! Kita sudah sampai di jalan setapak! Kita selamat!"

Seruan Naruto memotong pemikiran Sasuke. Ia pun segera menatap sekeliling dengan bersemangat, dan mendapati jalan setapak tepat di antara mereka dan sekumpulan pepohonan.

"Kita selamat, Sasuke! Kita selamat! Hore!"

"Akhirnya… kita bisa pulang… Kita benar-benar selamat."

.

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

_._

"Rasanya seperti keajaiban ya, waktu itu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Pengalamannya di dalam hutan ini benar-benar membekas di dalam memorinya. Sasuke pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dulu, aku merasa hutan ini begitu lebat dan besar… Tapi sekarang, terasa begitu kecil dan sederhana ya," ujar Naruto lagi. Ia menatap sekeliling. Kini ia dan Sasuke telah berada di tengah hutan, keluar dari jalan setapak dan berada di sekitar semak belukar serta pepohonan, seperti dulu.

"Tentu saja. Sewaktu kita tersesat dulu, pepohonan ini terasa seperti hutan rimba. Tapi, itu 'kan sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya bukit belakang sekolah ini cukup kecil bagi orang dewasa—namun tentu saja, sangat sulit bagi anak-anak. Seperti kita dulu," timpal Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hening sejenak. Mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan tanpa kata terucap ke udara, sampai Naruto memecah keheningan yang mengelilingi mereka, "Omong-omong, Sasuke, aku masih ingat. Kau mengecup pipiku dua kali saat aku menangis di sini."

"…"

"Dan setelah hari itu, setiap kali aku menangis, kau selalu mengecup pipiku. Iya 'kan?"

"…"

"Memang kenapa kau bisa berpikir untuk melakukan itu, Teme?"

"…"

"Oi, Teme. Jawab."

"…Refleks."

"Refleks? Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Hn."

"Oke, oke. Itu tidak akan kubahas. Tapi… kenapa beberapa tahun terakhir ini, bukannya mengecup pipiku, kau malah mencium bibirku?"

"…"

"Oi! Kau punya mulut atau tidak?"

"…Itu juga refleks…" '_—yeah, refleks. Salahkan saja wajahmu yang seperti minta dicium setiap kali menangis,_' lanjut Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Jawabanmu benar-benar tidak bermutu."

"Hn."

Naruto jengkel dengan dua huruf khas Sasuke itu. Ia pun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Hening beberapa saat, sampai Naruto bergumam, "Masih jauh tidak ya, kuilnya? Kita tidak pernah datang lagi ke sana setelah insiden itu. Soalnya kita terlanjur pindah ke kota lain _sih_."

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai," respon Sasuke sambil melangkahi akar-akar pohon yang menyembul di tanah. Matanya pun menangkap sebuah bangunan tua di balik beberapa pohon dan semak belukar.

"Itu dia," gumam Sasuke. Rasa gembira sedikit terselip di nada bicaranya yang datar.

"Apa? Mana? Mana?" seru Naruto bersemangat. Ia pun segera mengejar Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya—dan ikut menatap kuil tua yang masih tampak sama itu. "Wah, benar! Itu dia! Ayo, Sasuke!" Naruto berseru penuh semangat sembari menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu berlari ke arah bangunan tersebut. Tak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di hadapan kuil tua tersebut.

Naruto menatap kagum bangunan kokoh di hadapannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, namun kuil ini masih tetap tegap berdiri—persis seperti yang tersimpan di memorinya. Ia pun secara perlahan memasuki kuil tersebut, diikuti Sasuke yang juga merasa gembira karena bisa kembali ke tempat ini lagi.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah, ya…" gumam Naruto takjub. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu masih sama, dengan altar yang ada tepat di hadapan pintu ruangan. Debu di lantai tampaknya semakin tebal, namun tidak ada perubahan berarti yang terjadi di sana.

"Hn. Sama sekali tidak berubah," balas Sasuke sambil menyentuh altar yang berdebu dengan jarinya. Ia masih ingat, ia dan Naruto berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh di depan altar ini demi keselamatan mereka bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan secara ajaib, mereka pun bisa selamat.

"Hei, Teme. Kuil ini sepertinya tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh orang-orang, ya? Kuil ini juga sepertinya tidak punya nama…"

"Hn. Sepertinya begitu."

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita beri nama?"

"Nama?"

"Iya, nama! Nama yang hanya diketahui oleh kita, untuk kuil yang jadi tempat rahasia kita! Supaya saat kau pergi kuliah ke kota lain dan meninggalkanku nanti, kau bisa tetap ingat denganku dan kuil ini…"

"…Hn. Ada usul?"

"Hm… Karena ini kuil kita berdua… Bagaimana kalau namanya Kuil Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"…Terdengar konyol."

"Hei, jangan begitu! Nama itu terdengar bagus kok!"

"Ya, ya. Namanya bagus."

"Iya 'kan? Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, namanya Kuil Sasuke dan Naruto!"

"Kuil Sasuke dan Naruto… Kuil milik kita berdua, ya. Kelihatannya bagus juga."

"Iya… Kuil Sasuke dan Naruto, untuk sekarang… dan selamanya."

_._

_**~OWARI~**_

_._

**Author's note:**

Beneran deh perjuangan demi bikin ini. Baru pagi-pagi dapet ide dari Ryuki, mau mulai ngetik siang. Eeh mati listrik. Sampai hampir jam setengah tiga, baru nyala, dan akhirnya memantapkan hati untuk mulai ngetik. Sekarang udah jam… _*lirik jam di laptop*_ Udah jam setengah tujuh. Wow, lumayan cepet juga yak. Biasanya perlu lima jam, atau bahkan berhari-hari. Wakakak. _/plak_

Special thanks to Kouro Ryuki-sama~ _*pelukkin Ryuki yang lagi kerja* *dilempar menjauh*_ Tanpa ide, bantuan, dan semangat darinya, fanfic ini beneran nggak bakal 're my savior, Ryuki! You really are. Thank you~ _*pelukkin lagi* *kabur sebelum dilempar lagi*_

Judul dan plot utama fanfic ini hasil karya Ryuki, dan saya yang ngetik—dengan bantuan moral dari Ryuki, tentu saja. Tanpa dia saya nggak bakal berpartisipasi deh tahun ini. Cuma puny aide untuk ultah Sasu doang ntar. Semoga 23 Juli nanti bisa ikutan lagi. Hehe. _/dor_

Maaf ya, itu abis flashback sampai ending jadi rada gaje. Mampet bener deh. Mampet. Mana si Ryuki ngilang, nggak bisa bantu kasih ide. Jadi yaa saya bikin aja versi gaje saya sendiri. /pletak

Oh ya, nama "Kuil Sasuke dan Naruto" di dalam fic ini adalah murni ide yang terinspirasi dari nama Shrine tercinta kita, Sasuke and Naruto Shrine. Dari awal Ryuki ngasih ide, nggak kepikiran soal ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saya keinget soal Shrine, dan karena Ryuki ada nyebut soal "SasuNaru ketemu kuil di tengah hutan", saya jadi kepikiran deh buat nyelipin itu nama. Ahahah. _/dor_ Buat Shrine-chan, Kak Nad, dan Kizuna-tachi yang lain, maap ya saya pakai nama Shrine tanpa izin~ Ini bisa disebut _disclaimer_ 'kan ya? Ya? Anggap aja gitu deh. _*dibakar Kizuna-tachi*_

Nyaris menyerah untuk ikut S.N Day tahun ini. Tapi Tuhan masih baik sama saya, jadi ngirimin bantuan ke saya lewat Ryuki. Thank you so much, God. You're really the one and only for me.

Yosha! _**HAPPY S.N DAY 2012!**_ Semoga SasuNaru bisa _coretteteplanggengcoret _bersatu di akhir nanti, dengan cara seperti apapun! ALL HAIL SASUNARU! And of course, Long Live NaruSasu~ X3

A/N saya kepanjangan ya? Pasti dong. Udah lama nggak bikin author's note, jadi sekalinya bikin nggak bisa berhenti deh. LOL. /plak Iya deh, maap, maap… u.u

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
